


Without Him

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - It's a Wonderful Life, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Stiles wonders how the pack would feel if he had never been born or just died. The Powers the That Be opens the packs eyes using the only medium they have at hand. Can Talia make the pack see the error of their ways; or will she have to usher Stiles to the other side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/7250.html?replyto=6777938

_We forfeit three-fourths of ourselves in order to be like other people.  
~ Arthur Schopenhauer_

Derek made a sound of frustration in the back of his throat. "I told you to stay in your jeep. I only let you come along because you fucking promised me, Stiles!"

"If I kept my promise, Isaac would be dead. Damn it all to hell Derek, I am your boyfriend, not some fucking china doll, to wrap in cotton and put away. I was running with the pack and saving your lives for years before we got together. What makes you think I would just stop doing that now?" Stiles asked.

"I thought you would take my feelings into consideration. I thought you would stay the fuck out of werewolf business. I thought so fucking much, but I was wrong. I was wrong, because I forgot that the world revolves around Stiles; and what Stiles wants, he gets. Who gives a fuck about the rest of us and our feelings?"

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to center himself. "Derek, do you remember how many times I have saved your pack? Hell, let's just go with you. How many times have I saved your furry ass?"

"Granted, you may have helped us out once or twice, but that doesn't give you license to do whatever the fuck you want. If you're going to be a member of this pack, you better start listening to me. I am the Alpha," Derek said. Once the words were out, he seemed to deflate in on himself.

Stiles pursed his lips and wiped away the wetness from his eyes. He wasn't crying. This fight wasn't worthy of getting upset over. It was just that the scratch the harpy gave him was stinging like fuck.

" _If_ I am going to be in your pack. I understand, I wish you and your pups could see what all I've done for you. Where you would be without me. You know where you can find me, after you manage to pull your head out of your ass."

Stiles didn't wait for Derek to utter a word in defense or retaliation. He walked out into the darkened woods, ignoring the ache and hollow spot in his chest. How could he have been so blind? Why did he ever think that he could be anything more than the token human in a wolf pack? "Maybe I should just die."

He was so wrapped up in his own inner agony, that he never noticed the violet eyes glowing behind him as he walked into the fairy ring, next to the tree. He let out one last sob as he sat next to the tree; overcome with sadness and let the darkness of the night consume him.

\--------

"He's sad," the woman said with a frown.

"He's lost. His pack takes him for granted. The Alpha, was not meant to hold this position, and was never given the proper guidance. He listens to his wolf, more than his heart for direction. Your family has failed him, again. I wonder how things would have differed, had all your young been given the Alpha training. I had warned you earlier, to guard your family."

"I thought you meant that Deucalion was a threat. I never suspected my own son," Talia retaliated.

The man just glared at her. "You were too busy playing with the other wolves to fully help your son heal. Your brother had been instrumental in the death of your son's girlfriend, his first love. Yet, all you did was hug him and left the rest to your pack to deal with any issues that might arise. You didn't even tell your husband what signs he should watch young Derek for. You left the blind, to lead the broken. Now there is a human paying the price for your mistake. A human, that wishes to throw away his life. This is your only chance to fix it. The results of this night will tell us where you fall. After tonight, we will see if the young human lives or dies."

Talia sat there rubbing her temple as the man disappeared. She knew she had faults and that she had not been the most maternal person in the world, but she had never thought that it would lead to this nightmare.

She had known that she would have to take responsibility for her actions, but she thought it would have happened right after the event. Not twelve years after she died.

She looked at the human whom laid in the fairy ring and frowned. The boy had not had an easy life; and yet here he was, willing to make it more complicated by running with wolves.

Peter had once understood the importance of having a human in a wolf pack. Yet, he had offered the boy the bite. The young one would have been a formidable wolf. Too formidable. Neither Peter nor Derek would have been able to control him; and the boy would have killed them both.

Perhaps that is what she should do. Let Peter see the nightmare he barely escaped; and let the rest of the pack see where they would be if Stiles had never been around. A bit of It's a Wonderful Life, in reverse that is. She nodded as she made up her mind and decided to include the boy's father as well. There was a man who needed a bit of a wakeup call.

She debated as to which person to start with. The Jackson boy would be useless; he was not interacting with the young human anymore. Perhaps the girl who broke his heart. She was a tentative part of the pack as well.

With a first step in place, Talia nodded and planned an attack tactic. Derek would be easy though, all she had to do was appear…

“You may not reveal yourself to your son or his pack. It would cause him great pain, and that is not our goal," the disembodied voice said above her.

Talia rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to flip the entity the rod. Trust the powers that be to make her after life more difficult.

With a huff, she set out toward Lydia Martin's house. That girl had caused the boy more grief than she could possibly know.

Talia drifted over to the Martin house and wrinkled her nose as the young girl primped in front of the mirror.

"Was Jackson worth it?" Talia asked.

Lydia stopped dabbing her lips and looked around the room in confusion. "Was he worth it?" she asked again.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you are not making sense. Besides Jackson is worth everything," Lydia said primly.

"You never deserved the devotion he gave to you. You're cute and intelligent, but you're not very smart and you are blind to the true things that matter. Did you ever thank him?"

Lydia grew red and blew out her breath. "Thank who?"

"Stiles, the boy who sent Jackson after you. The boy who dedicated so much energy to you. Yet, you ignored him. Your life would be so much less if it weren't for him. Have you ever thanked him?" Talia asked again.

"You should never acknowledge a stalker or some boy who moons over you. It is creepy. I talk to him now, so what is the problem?"

"Let's see what your life would be like without Stiles. Starting with middle school when Jackson first asked you out."

Lydia looked at a younger version of herself who stood by her locker, applied her lip-gloss, and fixed up her hair. She looked around and spotted Jackson... as he tormented a younger Scott. As the boy and his friends played keep away with the smaller boy's inhaler, no Stiles to save him or to distract Jackson.

She watched as she closed her locker and went to class... and that wasn't right. Jackson was supposed to ask her to the dance.

"He didn't ask you out, because Stiles wasn't there to _want_ to ask you out. It's amazing how simple little things can change the big picture. Jackson went to the dance with a Julie Mars. Yes, they did wind up high school sweethearts. No, Jackson was never bitten, he never made it onto the lacrosse team, and he did marry her. Then divorced her and hook up with some guy named Dennis."

"What about me?" Lydia wondered aloud, as she looked down at her lap.

"You, well that is an interesting question. You went to the dance with Scott, you molded him as you would have molded Jackson, the best you could. He was still a bench warmer in lacrosse. He did get bitten, because he went out to be with you. Of course, he got much better at the sport of your choice. Sadly, things got a little hairy in the bedroom during the full moon. He had no compass and Peter wanted you dead. No compass meant he sliced your throat and went to his master like a good little puppy."

"I died?" Lydia asked; her chest felt heavy with this new knowledge.

"Yes, all because there was never a boy with ADHD in love with you. A young boy that none of you seem to care about. I'll give you a hint, he should be kept away from sharp objects and pills for a while. Food for thought," Talia said before she disappeared and proceeded to the next person. 

Isaac Lahey.

Isaac was a simple matter. The boy was a puppy who seemed to worry about everyone. He had a rough spot just after he had turned, but he got better much faster than the other two... three if she included Scott.

"Isaac," Talia called to the young blond man.

He looked around and winced. "Well, either I am losing my mind, a possibility, you're wearing an invisibility cloak, highly doubtful... no matter what Stiles says, or you are some sort of ghost- possibly a monster."

"A ghost," was her honest answer.

"Not the first time," he muttered. "Well, what do you need?"

"I know you are quite close to Scott, but you used to be close to Derek, your Alpha, and you had the beginning buds of friendship with Stiles. Stiles, who has gone through a great deal for this pack. Why do you ignore him now?"

"I can't keep up with him and he can't keep up with me. He wants to play with wolves and he shouldn't. He's nothing. I mean... he's just a human. He should try interacting with them instead of pushing his way into the pack."

"Because he's always been accepted by his fellow 'humans.' No one has picked on him, ignored him, and of course, he has never helped the pack. He's only human after all," Talia sneered.

"I just want to help keep him alive," Isaac finally confessed.

Talia rubbed her head and sighed. "So, it's better if he is ignored, teased, alone, and possibly dead; than hanging out with werewolves where his life _might_ be in danger? It's better if he's alone and cries himself to sleep every night, right? That _is_ what you are telling me, isn't it?"

"NO! I don't want that for anyone, but he should think of his dad. What would happen to his dad, if something happened to him?" Isaac said in his defense.

"And what would happen to Stiles if he lost everything in a single night? After all, that is a real possibility he has lived with since his mother passed away. Any day something could go wrong and poof, his dad is dead. No, you're right, dying a lonely heartbroken death, is better than dying trying to save a life, especially a werewolf life. Ask yourself this: what would you rather be doing and then you may pass judgment on that brave young man," Talia ordered as she left. 

She didn't have the heart to show the boy his life without Stiles. It wasn't pretty, and Isaac had a good heart, so she couldn't muster the courage to show him his death at the hands of his father in the accursed freezer. No one deserved that, not even in passing.

She made her way to Erica. Now there was a girl in need of a serious attitude adjustment. Granted the girl had gone through hell in her short life, but that did not entitle her to treat anyone like dirt. There had been several times, as she looked in on her son, that she wanted to grab that girl by the ear and take her to the proverbial woodshed.

She frowned when she came upon the young woman as she did her nails and ignored her mother.

“I’m just worried about you Erica.”

“What, do you actually miss sitting with me in the hospital when I am about to die?” Erica snapped.

“Oh sweetheart, of course I’m happy you’re better, but your doctor wants to run a few tests to make sure there is no chance of a relapse; and to see if there is something different about you that would help other seizure patients. The tests aren’t anything you haven’t been through before,” her mother said kindly from the other side of the closed door.

Erica threw her nail polish and shattered the small bottle on the door. “Exactly mom, _before_. You and Dr. Snooty can find some other reason to make out. I’m not doing the damned tests. If you don’t drop this shit right now, I swear I will run away.”

Talia listened as the girl’s mother broke down in tears and ran away from her daughter’s door… and that was a bit more than Talia could handle. “You truly enjoy being a bully. Don’t you? You get a special gift and you turn into a Grade A bitch. I don’t know why Stiles bothers trying to be friends with you.”

"Who said that?" Erica hissed as she looked around.

"Someone who has watched you abuse the humans who tries to take care of you. Without Stiles you would not be who you are today.”

“Derek, not Stiles, changed me. All that idiot does is cause problems by trying to run with us. He keeps flirting with Derek and it is sickening watching him make a fool of himself.”

Talia laughed as she finally got to the core of the problem. "Green isn't really your color, sweetheart." 

"What are you talking about lady?"

Talia could only chuckle. "You dislike young Stiles, because he has what you want. He draws people to him and make them _want_ to be his friend."

Erica rolled her eyes and mimed Talia's words. "He's a spazz who should learn his place."

"Where do you think his place is?"

"Either at home or six feet under. Either way I don’t care; so long as he stays away from me and the pack."

"I'm sure he feels the same about you. After all, you were the one to cause him to have a concussion. All because he _likes_ Stiles and you can’t stand that," Talia taunted the young woman.

Erica stiffened and then stuck her nose in the air. "Derek will figure out that he needs a _woman_ to help him in the near future. Stiles can’t carry his children, I can. I can wait for him to settle down and accept my affection."

"Except, he has already thrown off your advances and will not break his Beta's heart by claiming the boy's mate as his own. You already have the perfect mate, just waiting for you to open your damned eyes and heart. So open them."

"I deserve to be the Alpha's mate!" Erica yelled.

"You deserve a spanking! Your Alpha owes you nothing, but training, protection, and occasionally someone to talk with when you need it. He does not owe you money, status, or love. You have to find those things for yourself. No one is going to just hand them to you."

"Oh, and I suppose perfect little _Stiles_ deserves to be the Alpha's mate. He's not even a werewolf."

Talia just laughed at the bitter girl. "How many times have _you_ saved your Alpha's life? How many times has Stiles saved you?"

Erica got red in the face. She was beyond pissed and she couldn't sniff out the source. However, the entity seemed to center her bitching around Stiles, so he would pay for her transgressions. "Stiles has never saved me. He didn't even look at me until I was changed and even then I had to force the issue."

"Oh my, you're right. He's never once helped you. That wasn't him trying to keep you safe from Jackson at the rave. That wasn't him trying to save you from Gerard. I'm sure it was some other human that the old fart beat on and gosh, a man _not_ objectifying you by judging you by your looks. How awful that must be. I'm sorry for not getting it right off of the beat," Talia said as sweet as she could.

Erica hung her head and clenched her fists in frustration. Unable to deny anything the voice had said. "You do realize you would have never been turned if Stiles wasn't around. You would be dead right now. Because Finstock made you do the climb and then seized on it and fallen to your death. It's amazing what one simple _human_ does for a wolf pack. I wonder what he would give to be in your place. To have two parents, who work so hard to make sure everything it okay. To have someone to come home to after school. Though I am sure, you're right. He should just give up and die already. No one needs a spazz of a human. Especially one so apt to saving lives."

Talia left the girl whom surely felt lower than she had when she had come in. She hoped the girl would be less cocky and that was at least a start in the right direction for her.

She looked in on the Argent girl and shook her head. She had seen the girl's future and she will not begrudge her of any peace she can find. Besides, she mostly leaves Stiles alone.

Perhaps that Boyd kid wouldn’t be that difficult. After all, he wasn't actively mean to Stiles, he just ignored him.

"Hello Vernon," she said once the boy stepped out of his crowded house.

"It's Boyd," the young man replied gruffly.

"No, it's not. Do you think your sister would deny you the right to be called by something more than your last name? You might be your father's son, but you are your sister's hero. She wishes you would smile more and stop dicking around. Quit taking my… Derek's word at face value. A good Alpha will not be upset if you ask questions."

"Why are you here?"

"Always right to the point. I'm here because Stiles made a wish," she explained simply.

Boyd sat there blinking, confused. "Stiles made a wish? Does he want to hurt me or something?"

Talia laughed at the boy's assumption. "No. he wished to never be born."

"Well then, you better get on with that. My life would be infinitely better without him."

"Really? Do you truly think that Vernon?"

"Of course I do, he's a pain in my ass. Trumped up criminal," he grumped.

"You know that's not right. The majority of his crimes are done for the pack or to keep his father safe."

"No, he does it just for fun."

"Really? You've never benefitted from him? Never got a little pocket money? A helping hand?"

"He was too weak to fight off an old man. We don’t need that type of liability in the pack."

"The same old man who captured you and your mate? By your reasoning, neither of you should be in the pack."

Boyd growled and shook his head. "We were tricked and it wasn't just Gerard."

Talia sighed and seriously wished that she could choke the bull headed teen in front of her. "I suppose that he never helped you."

"Stiles always does what is best for Stiles. That is not what pack is about."

"Ah, you're right. _Pack_ sticks around, even when the odds look dim. Only… Stiles stayed and fought. He risked his life for the pack, he even _died_ , but you're right, he totally doesn’t belong to a pack who will chew him up, spit him out, and leave him out in the cold when the dust clears. He deserves more than your contempt and cold shoulders. Ask yourself how this pack would be without him. Open your eyes and see the ruin he has kept at bay… and then you may pass judgment. Just remember, everyone in a pack counts, some more than others, but you all count."

"Who are you?"

"The one who is trying to save a life. Who are you?" she asked as she wandered away from the wolf. She had hoped he would be the easy one that is what she gets for hoping.

Mentally, she tallied who remained. None of them would be easy, but Peter… yes, she would get Peter next. She had to admit that she had always loved to torment her baby brother and the little shit had done more than his fair share of meddling.

When she found the wolf, of course he was lounging and probably plotting. "What are you up to?"

"Hmm, ghost, zombie, or skinwalker?" he queried.

"I prefer the term Spirit."

"Ah, a righteous ghost. Well then, what wrong are you trying to right?"

"Always so full of yourself, always think you know what's right. You have no idea how close you came to your own destruction."

"I've been burned alive and have died once, please, do tell me what could have been worse than that?"

Talia laughed and stretched her neck. "You almost bit a young human. A boy."

Peter smiled and nodded. "Young Stile would have made a splendid wolf."

"Hmmm. Indeed. He would have also been the end of you."

"Who do you think killed me the first time?"

"Derek, he kindly sliced your throat," she replied bluntly.

"Only after Young Stile set me ablaze."

"Stiles and one other. If he had been a wolf however, he would have made an example out of you. He would have taken the Alpha from you; then skinned you alive. Then staked you out in the woods as a warning to other wolves. He would have slowly taken over as many packs as he could and humans would become an endangered species. Deucalion would appear as a kitten compared to Stiles."

"So far, I am not hearing anything bad."

"He would have also made sure that there would be no resurrection for you. He would have torn you to pieces and scattered the across the globe. I know how much you enjoy your life."

Peter smiled and nodded. "Indeed. He would have still been a magnificent wolf."

"Your daughter would have also died," she informed him. Her eyes like steel, she would have loved to hit her fool of a brother.

He shrugged and sighed. "I didn’t know of her at that time and I hardly know her now. I don't see where that would cause me any undue duress."

"You are too far gone to even understand self-preservation. Leave the boy alone, if you do not, then I will call in a few debts to make sure you live in the most painful manner until you die, then I will do my best to send you to hell."

Peter smiled and looked oddly at peace with his sister's threats. "Very well, since I am honor bound to _my_ Alpha and sister orders, I'll behave as you requested. Thank you for visiting me, I have missed you. Give William and Judy my love. Mom and Dad too, I miss you all."

Talia felt her throat tighten and tears prickle her eyes. Of course, Peter would figure out who she is. She did nothing to give away her secret; he guessed it. She hoped that they would not hold it against her. She was trying, that was all she could do.

She carefully brushed up against Peter as she left, hoping it would bring him a sense of well-being and grounding. He had always been an ass, but he was family. 

Once she was well away from Peter, she thought of the four people left on her list. Malia would be skipped. The girl was more animal than human and any lesson would be lost on her. Scott would probably be the easiest. He showed some degree of empathy. Even if it was only a degree, most of the time.

She made her way over to the animal clinic and was not surprised at all to see Deaton looking at her, grinning like a damned loon.

"It's about time you showed up. I was expecting you back when all this mess started. I guess the higher ups finally took notice about one of the misfit toys. Now, either you are here to speak to me, to Scott, or to both of us. Which is it?"

"It was only going to be Scott, but since you're here, I suppose I should whisper in your ear as well. Though my words to you will be vastly different than the boy's."

The man smiled and nodded his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Stiles," she said simply.

"What has that fool gotten himself into this time? I've told him and Derek that the boy needs to be kept out of this and out of trouble. I've heard Derek tell him too, so don’t take it out on him. Perhaps I need to put a binding spell on him," he mused aloud.

Talia growled and made an ineffective swipe at the fool. "Perhaps you need to train him to use his spark. He was never meant to be outside the pack, they suffer without him in a more prominent role. Meaning, he should be seen as more than the pack pet and gopher. You recognize what is in him. Why have you not pushed the union?"

"I got Derek to date the boy. Anything further is up to them."

"No, no in fact you tried to keep them apart. Stiles bullheadedness got them together, Derek's bullheadedness will tear them apart. This union is important. Miracles will happen and life will come back to Beacon Hills. Do you understand Deaton? No more hiding, no more sharing just what you want. You've always wondered why you were here, now is your chance to answer that question. Train him; stop throwing obstacles in his path. You would not like a world without Stiles. It is dark and unforgiving."

Deaton sighed, nodded, and opened the counter to allow her passage. She was sure that Stiles was the last person he had been expecting her to have words about. Really, the Druid was dense and lost in his own world at times.

She found Scott in the back, as he grinned like an insane man over a text of some sorts. "Good news from Stiles?" she asked in lieu of a greeting.

"Who?" Scott asked absently, his eyes only for his phone.

Talia hissed and swiped at the phone. She could not knock it from his hands, but she could scramble it for a few minutes.

"Look at the big bad wolf. Afraid of what he is, but still loving it. You love the attention you get. Love being able to run without your inhaler. Love being able to hear her wherever you are. You hate it though. I know you didn’t ask for it. I know you blame Peter, as you should. You blame Stiles too. I have to wonder about that one."

Scott growled and looked around the room. "I don’t know who you are, but since you seem to be in a curious mood, I'll answer your question. I blame Stiles, because it is all his fault. Peter was out of his mind, but him? Nah, Stiles was perfectly sane, he was just bored; and of course he _just had_ to drag me out there with him. Why shouldn’t I blame him?"

Talia growled and wished she could bitch slap the boy. "Even without Stiles, you would have been bitten. It was _your_ destiny. He just made sure you stayed true to yourself. I've already gone over this with Lydia."

"Lydia? That's Stiles' crush, not mine. I have a _mate_ in Allison."

"Yes, perhaps you do, but without Stiles, well… she would have been your executioner. Because you would have succumbed to Peter. You would have made your first kill out of Lydia; and trust me; that would not fly with the Argent family. You would have been hunted down like a dog. Sliced in two, and left for animals to feast on. If you were lucky, a jogger would have found your remains. Your mother would howl in grief with _her_ Alpha. Yes, Peter would have turned your mother. Someone in the medical field is always a plus for a pack."

"You're lying!" Scott yelled.

"Such a temper on you. You know I am speaking the truth, you can feel it to the very marrow of your bones; and it scares you. You want to blame someone, anyone, other than yourself. Well sweet cheeks, time to put on your big boy underwear and grow the fuck up. Stiles has made you a better wolf a better person. You owe him. You owe him your life, your sanity, and your loyalty. He deserves to have a better friend than you, but he loves you like a brother. He's feeling a bit lonely and left out in the cold. The pack needs to save him."

"I'm not part of any pack. I am the alpha of my own pack," Scott ground out.

"No, you're really not. You are an omega sitting on the skirt of the pack you need. Of course, you and the pack need Stiles more. You all need to let him know that he means something to the group and to each of you individually. If all of you fail in this… Stiles dies, or worse, he'll never be born. The sands of time are slipping between his fingers; and he has a smile on his face as death approaches him. Think about it. Think about what he means to you; and make your decision. Just don’t fuck this up," she hissed before she left the teen. Peter had been hard, this one had set a fire under her that she had not felt in an age.

Teenagers were a pain in the ass, even after her death. She was glad that she didn’t have to deal with anymore on this assignment. She would have probably flipped her lid if she had to deal with another. 

Up next was John Stilinski. She would need to wait until the man was off duty. No need to put an innocent in danger to talk to him. His job was important; she just needed to remind him that his other job was just as important. That Stiles' was in need of some fatherly love.

It was 3am when John dragged himself in. She watched with a frown as the man got the dinner Stiles' had prepared for him, ate it, and then head up to bed without even checking on his son's room.

"Did you know he wouldn’t be there?" she asked as he slipped into bed.

"What the hell did Stiles do now?" his father asked with a yawn as he sat up.

"What makes you think he did something?" she wondered aloud.

"Okay, then what are you?"

"Deterioration or redemption. It depends on how you play your cards."

John just yawned harder before he laid back down. "You sound like a sphinx. Stiles' room is down the hall. He's good at puzzles and riddles."

Yeah, she certainly wishes she were a touch more corporal for this round. "You sanctimonious asshole! You wake your ass up right now. Do you even know where your son is?"

The aged man sat up blinking. "Look I don't know who or what you are, but I've had a long day at work, I just want to get a few hours of sleep; and then you can talk to me."

"So you don't know where he is," she muttered sadly.

"Probably off with Scott or someone else in the pack. At least they try to keep him out of trouble, these days."

"Wow, you don’t care. I mean… I know that he looks a lot like your late wife; maybe that is why you pay as little attention to him as you can."

John scrubbed his face and groaned. "I care about my son, and I give him as much attention as I can. Being the sheriff is not exactly a cakewalk, it takes a lot of hours. Stiles is almost a grown man now. He can fend for himself."

She gave a mirthless laugh, "You have said those words so often, you actually believe them. Yes, your son is almost eighteen, but he will always need his dad. Why do you think he works so hard to keep you healthy?"

"Easy, he's a sadistic little asshole; who enjoys seeing me miserable."

"No, he really isn't. He has such a big heart, loves so much, and he sacrifices for you all. You are part of the pack; and you all use that boy. Sheriff, what would you do if you woke up tomorrow and your son had died? Would you feel for him then? Would you lie awake and wonder where he is?" She asked, choked up at her own words.

John straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Stiles will outlive me. It is nature's law that children outlive their parents."

"I suppose you have never had to tell a parent that their child has passed. That they had been in an accident and they are now the last in their line. You never had to arrest a parent for neglect. Have you never seen a child, so starved for attention, they will kill themselves to get it? Because at least then, someone is thinking of them. Wake up John, if you do not, one of your deputies will be the bearer of bad news. That is not a cross, which you want to bear; this is a time of reaction and action. Don't take too much time thinking things over, or I will have to walk your son to the other side; and this time there will be no coming back," she warned as she walked away. She did not want to hear anything the man had to say.

She wanted to break down and cry. No one seemed to truly care for the boy the way they should. It was as if they had forgotten the importance of humanity, even the human members had forgotten. She hoped that they would wake up soon. She did not want to usher the bright boy to his mother. He had so much left to do.

She dragged her feet as she made her way to the last person on her list. She had failed him so horribly in the past; and now she had to bring him more pain. This would be the hardest, because all she wanted to do is wrap her arms around him and keep him safe.

She sighed when she came upon her son. He looked so lost and confused. "Anything you wish to talk about?" she asked gently.

Her son jumped up and growled. Obviously startled by the unseen intruder.

"Relax, I'm here to help you and your pack, I hope," she said in a calming voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that. All I can tell you is that you and your pack are in danger."

"Nothing new there," Derek answered with a snort.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Her son never liked to ask questions and was now paying the price. "Tell me about your mate?"

"Nothing to tell, she died many years back. Will you leave me alone now?"

"Oh no, please say that you do not still consider the Argent woman your mate?"

"Kate was my punishment, not my mate," Derek clarified.

"Paige," she whispered.

"Yes, and I caused her death… I killed her. I was punished with Kate, who blinded me with sweet words; as she plotted to take everything I had left, away."

She couldn’t help but to sigh at her son's angst. "You're wrong about that; and you know it."

"No," he snarled stubbornly.

"Yes, Paige was a sweet and innocent girl; I’ll give you that. She will always have a place in your heart, the same place which most firsts are held, but she was no more your mate than I am. Also… Kate was not punishment for the wrong which _Peter_ caused. She was the by-product of a diseased mind… and possibly inbreeding. The courts are still out on that one," she informed him with a chuckle.

"Why are you here?"

"Your mate is in great trouble. He does not know his own worth; and is looking to leave everyone and everything behind," she warned.

Derek's face scrunched up at her words. "Are you talking about Stiles?"

"I know, you are not as thick as you pretend to be. Yes, I am speaking of Stiles."

"He's not my mate. I haven't bitten him yet, and I'm not sure I want to. He's difficult and doesn't listen to me. Not traits you want in a mate."

"Do you think your mother's mate was easy?" She asked surly.

Derek just frowned, he had not thought of his father in years and he didn't want to do it now. "My father has nothing to do with Stiles, nor with my mother, nor with anything. He's just a human who doesn't think of others."

"Hmm, he thinks too much of others. He worries about his father's health, his friends' mental health, his grades, the past, the present…" she started.

"The future. I get it, he gets off of worrying.'

"He doesn't worry about the future. He hasn't worried about the future for a while now. What's the point?" she asked innocently.

"Why wouldn't he worry about the future?" he asked with worry starting to bleed through in his voice.

Talia gave her son an unseen sad smile. "Only those with a future worry about it, his is very short at the moment; and getting shorter by the second."

"He's dying?" Derek choked out.

"Not any faster than a normal human, but he wants it to go faster; and the powers that be are certainly taking his pleas into serious consideration," she warned.

"Are you, are you saying that he is suicidal?"

"Of course. What does he have to live for Derek? The pack has turned their backs on him; he's alone more often than not. He's put his heart out to all of you. Yet each of you have ignored and neglected it, neglected him. Would you wish to live in such a manner?"

"No, I mean… he can't be suicidal. He's the strongest in the pack. He puts us all in our places all the time. I think you must be confused. Stiles will outlive us all," he insisted.

She smiled sadly at her son. "Everyone has a breaking point. He internalizes all of his feelings. Love, happiness, bliss, anger, hurt… loneliness. When was the last time you saw him? Can you remember his scent? Can you tell me if he was happy? Was he running for his life? Was he injured? You can't answer any of these questions, can you?"

"I saw him a four or five hours ago," he replied defensively.

"What was his temperament? Derek, was he happy?”

“No. he was...” Derek paused and then looked to the skies with wide eyes. “He was walking away from the pack, from me.”

“Sounds like the happiest of people, wouldn’t you agree?” she asked sarcastically.

“This isn’t right,” he insisted.

“You’re right, it’s not right. It’s not fair that life keeps shitting on Stiles. Then when he takes a step forward, he pushed three steps back. That you hurt him to protect him. That the pack abandons him to give him hope. Do you see where I am going Derek? Do you understand what’s wrong?” she pleaded.

He growled at the unseen woman, not at all appreciating her devotion to sarcasm, and asked, “Where is he? Where is my mate?”

“Oh, now he’s your mate. Not even five minutes ago you declared a sweet young girl as your mate.”

“JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS!” he finally yelled.

“He’s visiting his mother and deciding what to do. If you hurry you can catch him before he makes up his mind, but Derek,” she said softly.

Derek paused and actually listened to the voice that his mind was telling him he recognized.

“If you and your pack are not 100% sure about him. Be kind and let him go. Even if it will hurt some, don’t hold onto someone or something you don’t want. Sometimes, death truly is the kindest option, so make sure. I can’t save him a second time.”

The young man nodded and ran as fast as he could. Talia felt a familiar pull and was not at all surprised to see where she was. 

“Did it work?” she asked anxiously.

The head ~~dick~~ supervisor just smirked and pointed to the scene unfolding down below.

Her breath caught when she saw Claudia hugging Stiles, fearing that she had been too late to save the boy. Then the woman was returning... without him and the boy’s pack was coming out of the woods.

“He’s still sad,” Claudia said as a greeting, “but I think the pack can mend his heart. He’s totally in love with your son. You have no idea how many times he’s told me about Derek this and Derek that.

“You always wanted our families to merge. I thought it would have been Stiles and Cora,” Talia replied with a small smile.

“No, he always had hearts in his eyes for Derek, even when they were children. It was your son who hung the moon and stars for him.”

The old alpha smiled and pointed to the scene below. Stiles standing in the middle, shedding happy tears as the rest of the pack hugged and scent marked him. His dad pulling him into a bone crushing hug, refusing to let go, until Derek managed to worm his way in.

The current alpha stood there with tears of his own as he ran his fingers, lovingly, over his mate’s face. Everyone was shocked when Derek dropped to one knee and presented the human with a box.

“It’s about damned time,” the man who sent Talia down to straighten things out grumbled. “I am not looking forward to dealing with the Stilinski-Hale children, but things will finally start to straighten up. You did good girls. You did good.”

The women stood there looking down on their only son’s, they had done good with them; and the two of them would do even better.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reverse It's a Wonderful Life. Instead of Stiles seeing how things would be, the pack gets the visit.


End file.
